<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Again by Fairytalehntr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102600">Never Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr'>Fairytalehntr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou Has A Big House, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gay, Implied/Referenced Sex, Iwaizumi Hajime Likes Hoodies, Iwaizumi Hajime Likes To Cuddle, M/M, Multi, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Underage Drinking, boys in makeup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto throws a house party and invites all of Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodai, and Shiratorizawa. Yachi breaks a bottle over Kenma's head and Iwaizumi steals hoodies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(hinted) Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, pre-Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi walks back into Bokuto's living room dressed in nothing but Hanamaki's hoodie under one of Bokuto's hoodies. They're long enough to cover as much as they need to so he didn't worry about putting pants on. They're all sitting in a circle so he joins in, sitting between Matsukawa and Daichi. Matsukawa wraps his arm around Iwaizumi's waist and lays his head on his shoulder. Iwaizumi wonders if he's drunk then remembers that he didn't even want to come so the possibility is low, he probably just wanted to be near someone that was still sober.</p><p>"And the bottle lands on… Oikawa!" Sugawara announces. "You had better be a good kisser," Oikawa exclaims as Kuroo crawls up to him. Kuroo ends up in the teen's lap, giggling at his tired expression before kissing him roughly. Everyone watches as they shove their tongues down each other's throats and swap saliva, only pulling back for a split second to get air before going back into it. It starts getting even more heated when Kuroo's hoodie is zipped down and taken off, thrown near Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gratefully takes the hoodie and holds it close to him. Warm.</p><p>"Y'all about to do it?" Sugawara asks. Kuroo is the one to pull back first despite looking way more out of it than his kissing partner. "Might as well," Oikawa states, "after all, I wouldn't pass up a snack like this." It takes a bit but soon enough the two are shuffling out of the living room and up to one of the guest rooms in the huge house that Bokuto calls his home.</p><p>Iwaizumi tugs on Daichi's shirt which successfully earns his attention. Daichi doesn't seem to need an explanation because he's already untying his hoodie from around his waist and handing it to him. Iwaizumi mutters a sentence of gratitude before getting up and moving farther back, setting the two hoodies he just got down on a couch before going into the kitchen.</p><p>Akaashi and Kenma are making Hinata chug down beer bottles while Yachi is getting them to stop and Kiyoko is there too just standing to the side and watching. "He's had enough!" She exclaims and grabs Akaashi's arm but is inevitably too small to do anything. "He'll tell us when he's had enough," Kenma tells her with a smirk. Iwaizumi watches for a second, wondering if he should help the small girl or just walk back out and get someone else's hoodie but it seems his help is unneeded.</p><p>Truly.</p><p>Unneeded.</p><p>Yachi grabs a wine bottle from the counter and slams it on Kenma's head, tossing the broken bottle to the side when she's done and pulls Hinata away from the couple. "Shh shh," Akaashi hushes his crying boyfriend, picking him up and setting him on the counter before running out to find first aid.</p><p>"A towel," Kiyoko pulls one from a drawer and presses it to Kenma's head. Akaashi comes back in with a first aid kit and hands it to Kiyoko. Iwaizumi grows uninterested and turns to Akaashi. "Give me your hoodie," he demands. "Why?" "It's either yours or your boyfriend's." Akaashi's amused smile as he takes off his hoodie makes Iwaizumi feel warm and fuzzy inside, ultimately causing him to smile too.</p><p>Iwaizumi goes back into the living room and throws the new earned hoodie onto his pile on the couch then leaves the room once again to hunt down other people.</p><p>He comes across a room filled with quite a few people from the four schools invited and none seem to notice him because they're all in their own conversations. Iwaizumi slips into the room and looks around before his eyes land on his next targets. He sits next to the red-haired male, legs tucked under him and hand in fist resting on his thighs.</p><p>Tendou and Semi both turn their attention to him quizzically. "What school are you from?" Tendou asks. "Aobajohsai," Iwaizumi mutters. Semi chuckles. "Oh you are, aren't you? The ace, right? They're raising beauties at that school, huh?" "Huh?" "I mean, look at ya! You're cute as hell," Semi exclaims. Iwaizumi turns red, starting to get up but Tendou wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Ignore him, he's inconsiderate," he whispers in his ear. Semi scowls as if he knew what was uttered by the red-head.</p><p>"Your hoodies, I want them," Iwaizumi mutters. "Anything for you, babe," Semi tells him with a smirk, sliding his hoodie off and handing it to the male. Tendou gives him his too then lets him go.</p><p>Iwaizumi leaves the room in search of someone to cuddle with him. Preferably someone bigger. Bulkier. Someone who wouldn't care. He could go look for Matsukawa (which would be his best bet) but he wants someone new since he always cuddles with him.</p><p>He returns to the kitchen again to see that it has different people in it. He notices Ushijima in there and his eyes light up. His crush for the longest time he—he shrinks back. Ushijima is talking to Tsukishima and that blond is the last person he wants to talk to. The guy always looks so bored and uninterested and that kind of scares him.</p><p>Unfortunately, he's spotted.</p><p>Ushijima waves his hand at him and Tsukishima turns to look in his direction. Iwaizumi walks over to them, hiding the nervousness settling in. "Iwaizumi," Ushijima states, which Iwaizumi is pretty sure is just his way of greeting. He wraps his arms around Ushijima and hides his face in his chest, not uttering a word.</p><p>"Senpai? Are you okay?" Tsukishima asks as he places a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Ushijima is tense in Iwaizumi's arms, awkwardly standing there and unsure of where to put his hands. "At least hug him back," Tsukishima mutters, grabbing Ushijima's wrists and putting them around him. Iwaizumi relaxes at the touch and realisation that he was wrong and the blond is nicer than he thought he was.</p><p>After a few minutes, the blond leaves and Iwaizumi finally pulls back. "Are you feeling better now?" "Are parties your thing?" Ushijima seems taken aback by the question but shakes his head. "Not mine either. Come with me."</p><p>And that's how Iwaizumi finishes participating in this mayhem. Laying on top of Ushijima on the couch, limbs tangled and hair messy. The other didn't decline anything and rather he seemed to be enjoying himself because he relaxed too.</p><p>Somebody puts a heavy blanket over them at some point to which Iwaizumi whispers thank you. They seemed to hear him because they chuckle and pat his head before going back to doing whatever they were doing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the morning Iwaizumi is one of the first people awake. He looks around at all of the sleeping bodies. Lord knows how they sleep like this. Iwaizumi looks across at one of the other couches. Matsukawa is in Oikawa's lap trying to sleep but the brunet is pestering him by whispering things in his ear and leaving small kisses on his face. Iwaizumi doesn't really care since Oikawa knows his place, he wouldn't dare kiss his Matsukawa on the lips.</p><p>Ushijima wakes up under Iwaizumi with a quiet (and admittedly cute) yawn. Iwaizumi sits up and moves off of him sitting at the end of the couch. "Hajime." Iwaizumi's head snaps forward to find the person that used his first name only to see Sugawara sitting on the floor crossed-legged and smiling up at him. "Yes?" He asks. "Here," he pats his lap. Iwaizumi sceptical because the silver-haired male is hiding something from him but he's not one to pass up a comfortable lap.</p><p>Sugawara pulls out what he was hiding behind him. A box. A small, white velvet box. "What's in it?" "Makeup." The male frowns at the response he's given but stops once he's shown some very, very nice photos of Matsukawa, Oikawa, and Hanamaki in makeup from last night, most likely after he fell asleep. "Let me send those to myself," Iwaizumi demands, not even waiting for a response and grabbing the phone and adding his contact so he can text them to himself. "So, can I do it to you too?" Once he gets a nod he gets straight to work.</p><p>It takes about 25 minutes but once the finished project is complete everyone who was awake at the moment and currently in the living room gathered around to see. "Pretty," Kageyama mumbles from his spot between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.</p><p>"Morning! What's goin' on in here?" Bokuto shouts as he walks into the room with Konoha clinging to his arm, waking up the remaining people asleep. "Who the hell is shouting?" Kunimi mutters, moving off of Yahaba's chest and glaring at the huge owl. Bokuto ignores everything around him and hurries to get next to Sugawara so he can see.</p><p>"Can we go now?" Matsukawa asks, trying to escape Oikawa's embrace. "When we get back all you're going to do is fuck me the whole day," Iwaizumi mutters, sliding off Sugawara's lap. "I'm looking forward to doing that," is the only response he's given. "Interesting sex life. Hajime, you should dominate him," Sugawara recommends. "That is a good idea, thanks." Matsukawa frowns, realising that his plans have gone completely awry.</p><p>When everyone begins talking to each other Iwaizumi moves over to the couch and stuffs the hoodies he stole into his overnight bag. What, did you think he was going to give them back? Once he finishes he goes to stand up but sees that Ushijima is sitting alone. "Hey," he says, crawling up to him. Ushijima looks up at him, a tired look in his eyes. "Still tired?" "Not really. Didn't know you had a boyfriend."</p><p>Iwaizumi looks at him, a lightbulb going off in his head. "You know, for the longest time Issei and I have been trying to get a hold of you because of… all this," Iwaizumi runs a hand down Ushijima's biceps and uses the other to press against his chest and push him down, "but Oikawa wouldn't let us, you can guess why." Ushijima breathes heavily, chest rising and falling at fast paces. "The body is just a plus, give me your number so we can set a date to meet up. Issei already knows."</p><p>"Hajime, seducing him without me, hm?" Matsukawa whispers into Iwaizumi's ear. "W-We should go—just get my number from Suga," Iwaizumi tells him before grabbing his back in one hand and Matsukawa's hand in the other. A series of goodbyes are said as the two speed out the door and out to Matsukawa's car.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>